pokerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Poker
thumb|200px|right|Legenda pokera, [[Doyle Brunson, podczas World Series of Poker w 1976 roku.]] Poker - gra karciana, rozgrywana talią składającą się z 52 kart, której celem jest wygranie pieniędzy od pozostałych uczestników, dzięki skompletowaniu najlepszego układu lub za pomocą tzw. blefu. Ilość graczy przy jednym stole ograniczona jest jedynie ilością kart w talii (jednak nie mniej niż dwóch); w praktyce nie gra się więcej niż w dziesięć osób. Historia Historia pokera nie jest jednoznaczna. Jako pierwszy grę w pokera opisał Jonathan H. Green w 1834 roku. Była ona popularna wśród pasażerów statków, które pływały po rzece Missisipi. Gracze otrzymywali po pięć kart, zaś cała talia liczyła ich tylko 20 (od dziesiątek do asów). Niektórzy badacze twierdzą, że w pokera grali Chińczycy, już ok. roku 900 n.e.; inni z kolei upatrują źródeł w hinduskiej grze ganjifa. Możliwe, że poker wywodzi się ze staroperskiej gry as nas, której reguły perscy żeglarze przekazali osadnikom francuskim w Nowym Orleanie. Poker rozwijał się przez lata: grano coraz większą talią kart, wprowadzano nowe układy, a także pojawiały się nowe rodzaje gier, jak poker otwarty czy dobierany. W roku 1872 ambasador Stanów Zjednoczonych w Wielkiej Brytanii publicznie ogłosił zasady gry w pokera dobieranego. Osiem lat później pojawił się, obecnie najpopularniejszy rodzaj gry, tj. Texas Hold'em. W 1896 roku rozpoczęto wydawanie pierwszego magazynu poświęconego pokerowi zatytułowanego Poker Chips. Dziś poker jest jedną z najpopularniejszych gier karcianych. W telewizji puszczane są transmisje z turniejów pokerowych, a w Internecie pojawiło się wiele firm oferujących pokoje do gry w pokera online. W największej pokerowej imprezie świata - World Series of Poker w 2005 roku wzięło udział 23000 graczy. W roku 2007 w głównym turnieju uczestniczyło 6358 graczy a zwycięzca otrzymał 10 mln. dolarów. Ogólne zasady gry W niektórych odmianach pokera, aby otrzymać karty należy uiścić stawkę wejściową (ante). W innych, jak w Texas Hold'em, obowiązek stawiania w ciemno ma dwóch kolejnych graczy po rozdającym (ang. dealer) Uczestnicy gry otrzymują karty (w różnej ilości, w zależności od rodzaju gry) i ich zadaniem jest skompletowanie jak najsilniejszego układu. Po każdym rozdaniu kart, gracze licytują wedle wartości swoich kart, mogą także blefować. Gracze mają do dyspozycji pięć różnych zagrań: *'pas' (ang. fold) - rezygnacja z dalszej gry; gracz traci wszystkie swoje żetony, które postawił do tego momentu *'czekanie' (ang. check) - jeśli żaden z poprzednich uczestników gry nie podbił stawki, gracze mogą czekać, czyli nie wnosić nic do puli *'sprawdzenie' (ang. call) - jest to wyrównanie do kwoty postawionej przez innych graczy, co oznacza dalszy udział w grze *'postawienie' (ang. bet) - jest to pierwsze postawienie zakładu w określonej rundzie *'podbicie' (ang. raise) - jest to przebicie zakładu postawionego przez innego gracza (kolejne podbicie w danej rundzie to re-raise) Dodatkowo możliwe jest zagranie All-in - co oznacza, iż grający kładzie do puli wszystkie żetony, które ma. Istnieją różne rodzaje gry, w których ustalone są wysokości zakładów i podbić: *'fixed limit' - wartość zakładu jest stała - ustalona przed grą *'pot limit' - podbicie stawki może mieć maksymalną wartość równą temu, co przed podbiciem znajdowało się w puli *'no limit' - zagrania nie są ograniczone żadnymi limitami Zwycięzcą gry jest osoba, która ma najwyższy układ kart, gdy na końcu dochodzi do ich wyłożenia lub gracz, który pozostał jako jedyny w danej partii (wówczas nie jest istotne to, jaki ma układ kart i nie musi pokazać kart przeciwnikom). Starszeństwo układów kart Prawdopodobieństwa układów kart Wstęp Rachunek prawdopodobieństwa odgrywa w pokerze zasadniczą rolę. Gracze po otrzymaniu kart - kalkują jaką mają szansę na dany układ po wymianie kart i na tej podstawie obstawiają. Należy jednak zauważyć, iż prawdopodobieństwo to może wynosić zero lub być niższe niż to zakładane przez gracza. Np. - gracz mający cztery karty w tym samym kolorze - karo (zakładając, iż grają trzy osoby) - chce mieć kolor i jako pierwszy dostanie kartę po wymianie. Zakładając, iż w takim układzie dostanie tą jedną kartę ze zbioru 37 pozostałych kart (52 - 15) to prawdopodobieństwo otrzymania karty w kolorze karo jest od 0 do 9/37 (0,2432) - pomimo iż intuicyjnie może się wydawać iż ta szansa wynosi 1/4 (są cztery kolory kart). Przedział takiego prawdopodobieństwa jest taki - dlatego, że pozostali gracze mogą mieć 9 kart w kolorze karo - wówczas w talii nie ma już kart karo. Można sobie wyobrazić drugi skrajny przypadek w którym to żaden z graczy nie ma ani jednej karty karo i pozostałe 9 kart tego koloru znajduje się w talii - wówczas szansa, iż gracz dostanie karo i będzie miał kolor wynosi 9 do 37. Wynika z tego wniosek, iż w pokerze gracze nie znają dokładnego prawdopodobieństwa - a jedynie mogą je szacować w zależności od ilości graczy. Tabela prawdopodobieństwa otrzymania danego układu z ręki Liczba wszystkich możliwych układów kart wynosi 2598960. Powyższa liczba możliwych układów - przy czym nie ma znaczenia kolejność w jakiej grający otrzymuje karty od rozdającego bierze się ze wzoru {52 \choose 5} . Przykład wyprowadzania wzoru Liczba układów z dokładnie jedną parą: 13*{4 \choose 2 } {12 \choose 3}{4 \choose 1}^3 , gdyż by mieć dokładnie jedną parę (nie interesują nas wszystkie układy z jedną parą - tylko ten, gdzie mamy tylko parę) - należy mieć dwie karty ze zbioru 13 kompletów kart tej samej rangi - od dwójek do asów - przy czym nie interesuje nas jakiego koloru są to karty. Trzy kolejne karty - nie mogą mieć tej samej rangi co dwie poprzednie , dlatego muszą pochodzić ze zbioru 12 pozostałych kompletów - przy czym każda musi mieć inną rangę, każda jednak karta z każdej innej rangi może mieć dowolny kolor (stąd w zapisie wzoru 4*4*4 - można to również zapisać jako {4 \choose 1}^3 . Prawdopodobieństwa Pozostałe układy: *''Poker królewski'' — specjalny rodzaj pokera (10, W, D, K, A) - w grze występują tylko cztery takie kombinacje. Dowód jest trywialny - w pokerze występują cztery kolory kart. *''Poker'' — w każdym kolorze występuje 10 możliwości ułożenia pokera. *: {10 \choose 1}{4 \choose 1} = 40 *''Kareta'' — 13 - tyle jest układów karety, w każdym z tych układów piąta karta jest dowolna. *: {13 \choose 1}{4 \choose 4}{48 \choose 1} = 624 *''Ful'' — układ składa się z trójki i pary. Możliwe są 52 trójki (13*4 - pierwsza część wzoru) oraz 12*6 par (druga część wzoru). *: {13 \choose 1}{4 \choose 3}{12 \choose 1}{4 \choose 2} = 3,744 *''Kolor'' — karty muszą być tego samego koloru - czyli ze zbioru 13 kart. Kolory są cztery stąd 4 po 1. Odejmujemy od tych kombinacji - 40 (bo tyle jest kombinacji pokerów) - bowiem poker też jest kolorem. *: {13 \choose 5}{4 \choose 1} - 40 = 5,108 *''Strit'' — biorąc pod uwagę starszeństwo kart - jest dziesięć kombinacji strita. Każda karta może być dowolnego koloru. Od tej liczby odejmujemy 40, bowiem każdy poker jest też stritem. *: {10 \choose 1}{4 \choose 1}^5 - 40 = 10,200 *''Trójka'' — uzasadnienie wzoru analogiczne jak w przypadku jednej pary. *: {13 \choose 1}{4 \choose 3}{12 \choose 2}{4 \choose 1}^2 = 54,912 *''Dwie pary'' — wybieramy cztery karty z dwóch różnych zbiorów takich samych kart. Wszystkich kombinacji dwóch par (nie licząc piątej dowolnej karty) jest 2808 - co jest uzasadnione tym, iż mając np. ułożyć dwie pary z 8 kart - czterech piątek i czterech szóstek - ułożymy 36 kombinacji - możemy bowiem z czterech piątek ułożyć 6 różnych par: pik trefl, pik karo, pik kier, trefl karo, trefl kier i kier karo. Analogicznie z szóstkami. A że dwie pary mogą być dowolne spośród zbioru 13 różnych (pod względem starszeństwa) kart - to daje 78 możliwości (łatwo sobie wyprowadzić te możliwości, dwie dwójki z dwoma trójkami, dwie dwójki z dwoma czwórkami itd. czyli (13*12)/2 - bo nie układ 3322 i 2233 jest taki sam). Piąta karta musi być wylosowana z 11 grup kart (pod względem starszeństwa), nie ze 13 - gdyż gdyby była tej samej rangi co dwie rangi występujące w parach - byłby Full House. *: {13 \choose 2}{4 \choose 2}^2{11 \choose 1}{4 \choose 1} = 123,552 *''Para'' — patrz dowód w "Przykład wyprowadzania wzoru". *: {13 \choose 1}{4 \choose 2}{12 \choose 3}{4 \choose 1}^3 = 1,098,240 *''Wysoka karta'' — pierwsza część wzoru z nawiasu kwadratowego zakłada, że losujemy dowolne 5 kart z 13 ich rodzajów (pod względem starszeństwa) - wykluczając 10 kombinacji (kiedy karty są po kolei i występuje strit). Mając 5 kart, z których każdy ma inną rangę i nie jest to strit - mamy pewność, iż na pewno nie będzie pary, dwóch par, trójki, fula, karety ani pokera (bo nie ma strita). Druga część wzoru (w nawiasach kwadratowych) traktuje o tym, iż każda z tych pięciu kart może być dowolnego koloru (stąd 4 do potęgi 5) - ale odrzucamy 4 warianty, kiedy cztery karty są tego samego koloru (odejmujemy 4) - gdyż gdyby były mielibyśmy Kolor. Możemy również inaczej policzyć liczbę układów "Najwyższej karty" - odejmując od wszystkich możliwych układów - wszystkie powyższe układy: parę, dwie pary, trójkę, strita, kolor, fula, karetę i pokera. *: \left\choose 5} - 10\right(4^5 - 4) = {52 \choose 5} - 1,296,420 = 1,302,540